


A benediction and a promise

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: A clenched fist can mean a lot of things.It can mean strength and defiance, or rage and the violence that follows. It can be raised in a symbol of solidarity and support.But Qui-Gon’s favourite meaning by far, is pleasure. When Obi-Wan’s fists are clenched in the sheets, eyes screwed shut and moans of rapture echoing around their room as he writhes on the bed under the care of Qui-Gon’s talented hands and mouth.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	A benediction and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 12 prompt "clenched fist". Enjoy!

A clenched fist can mean a lot of things.

It can mean strength and defiance, or rage and the violence that follows. It can be raised in a symbol of solidarity and support.

But Qui-Gon’s favourite meaning by far, is pleasure. When Obi-Wan’s fists are clenched in the sheets, eyes screwed shut and moans of rapture echoing around their room as he writhes on the bed under the care of Qui-Gon’s talented hands and mouth.

It is one of Qui-Gon’s most favoured sights. Obi-Wan wild with abandon, his auburn hair strewn across the pillow, longer now in the time since his knighting. A rosy flush spreads across his chest and up his neck, and Obi-Wan pants when Qui-Gon gives a particularly hard suck. The cock in his mouth is hard as steel wrapped in soft velvet, and he swirls his tongue around the sensitive head.

Obi-Wan shivers at the motion, pleasure streaking up his spine and making his tired legs shake where they’re splayed on the bed. Qui-Gon pulls off with a wet sound and a whine of loss falls from bitten red lips as he appreciatively eyes the debauched Jedi in front of him.

Obi-Wan cracks an eye open and looks at Qui-Gon, who delights in the dazed, pleasure-drunk gaze. A delicious sheen of sweat is covering Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon’s torturous teasing, bringing him to edge of release again and again but each time denying him the very thing he craves.

He licks a long line up the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh, feeling the muscle quiver under his tongue. He stops just before Obi-Wan’s balls, who smacks the bed with an open palm and lets out a frustrated wail.

Qui-Gon grins deviously and pulls back only to glide up Obi-Wan’s body, placing haphazard licks on random patches of overheated skin as he goes. He takes a detour to Obi-Wan’s nipples, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive buds. They’re a particularly sensitive part of Obi-Wan’s body and when Qui-Gon had first discovered this, he’d spent ours just laving at them while Obi-Wan squirmed and thrashed, wailing when he came from just that touch alone. Qui-Gon had been in awe and the fast and hard fuck that had followed had been nearly as satisfying as what had led to it.

These days they rarely have time to indulge in such things, but when they do, Qui-Gon makes sure to give Obi-Wan the proper attention he deserves. _All_ of Obi-Wan.

Pulling off his nipples, Qui-Gon continues his journey. Obi-Wan’s delicate collarbones torture Qui-Gon on the daily, peeking out of his robes and calling to him to mark up the pale skin. And Qui-Gon does exactly that now, nibbling and biting at them until red and purple bruises bloom. An irrational need for everyone to know that Obi-Wan is his rises in him and Obi-Wan gasps at a particularly hard bite. Qui-Gon hums an apologetic sound and soothes the skin with his tongue.

Satisfied with his work, he skims his lips across soft skin and up Obi-Wan’s neck, taking his time to place sucking, open-mouthed kisses to the delicate skin. He nibbles at Obi-Wan’s jaw, moves along it to suck an earlobe into his mouth before nosing behind Obi-Wan’s ear to kiss the sensitive patch of skin behind it that never fails to elicit a moan from him.

A breathy moan sounds exactly as Qui-Gon predicted and he smiles against the skin.

“Qui-Gon, please...”

The huskiness of Obi-Wan’s voice sends a pleasurable shudder through Qui-Gon and he has to take a minute to compose himself before moving back to look at Obi-Wan.

The sight before him takes his breath away. Obi-Wan’s eyes, half-lidded in pleasure but with a desperate edge to them betrayed by the way Obi-Wan’s unconsciously rubbing his achingly hard cock against the thigh between his legs. Qui-Gon forgives Obi-Wan for the movement, knowing the friction won’t quite be enough to get him off, and will slowly drive him out of his mind.

Qui-Gon’s own hard cock lies nestled against Obi-Wan’s hipbone, entirely untouched for the whole evening. He can feel his restraint fraying at the edges, the desperate whines and husky moans chipping at it as much as the taste of Obi-Wan that still lingers in his mouth is.

He suddenly swoops down, taking Obi-Wan’s lips in a rough kiss, cradling his head in his large hands to control the angle so he can lick deeper into him. Obi-Wan moans again and weakly grasps Qui-Gon’s wrists, doing nothing but just taking whatever Qui-Gon gives to him.

The level of trust Obi-Wan places in him, giving himself over to Qui-Gon secure in the knowledge that he will give him what he needs, that he’ll never leave him bereft, nearly makes Qui-Gon come on the spot. He grunts into Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Yes, Qui-Gon, please,” Obi-Wan breathes against his lips.

It takes him a moment to realise that he’s pumping his cock against Obi-Wan’s hip, the hard muscle of his thigh rubbing against Obi-Wan’s cock. The delicious friction so long denied is frying Qui-Gon’s brain, and he finds it hard to remember why he should stop.

In the end, he decides they’ve both waited long enough. They still have the whole of their council mandated leave left, and Qui-Gon doesn’t intend to let Obi-Wan leave this bed for at least the first half of it. And even after that, he only intends to let him out if it means he can fuck him against the other surfaces of their shared quarters.

Obi-Wan definitely won’t object.

He moves to align their bodies and he knows when he hits the perfect position because Obi-Wan cries out and clutches at Qui-Gon’s shoulder with one hand, the other still wrapped around his wrist. Qui-Gon speeds his hips up, now chasing his own pleasure as much as giving Obi-Wan his.

He presses his forehead to Obi-Wan’s temple and closes his eyes, panting against Obi-Wan’s cheek as his orgasm begins to curl in his gut. Obi-Wan uncurls his fingers from Qui-Gon’s wrist and slips it into his hair to hold Qui-Gon against him. He lets out hitched little moans on every thrust of Qui-Gon’s hips and they’re like music to Qui-Gon’s ears, driving him closer to his release with each one.

Sweat gathers where their naked skin meets and on a rough thrust Qui-Gon’s hips slip and change their position. The increased friction is all Obi-Wan needs and it sends him over the edge as he digs his nails into Qui-Gon’s shoulder with one hand, yanking his hair with the other, as his come splatters up his chest. The combination of the pain, the changed position, and Obi-Wan wailing out his pleasure is the triumvirate that sends Qui-Gon over the edge too, and his release joins Obi-Wan’s.

Their heavy breathing are the only sounds that fill the room for the next five minutes, Qui-Gon leisurely rocking his hips to prolong their pleasure, until finally, he stills.

Obi-Wan gently scratches his fingernails back and forth across Qui-Gon’s scalp and he purrs (in a way that he will deny to his dying day) at the pleasure that radiates out from his head to the rest of his body. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to see the lazy smile adorning Obi-Wan’s face, but he does anyway. He hauls himself up to rest his chin on his palm, elbow beside Obi-Wan’s head on the pillow, to look down at his lover.

He looks on the verge of sleep, eyes heavy-lidded as they gaze up at him with such deep love shining out of them. It makes Qui-Gon’s chest ache and he leans down to rub the tip of his nose against Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan huffs out a laugh and purses his lips to try and stop the grin threatening to spread over his face.

“I love you,” Qui-Gon murmurs, and his voice is quiet in the room, the words only for Obi-Wan’s ears.

This time Obi-Wan can’t stop his smile from widening, and he grins fully at Qui-Gon, his happiness at those words radiating from him and lighting him up like a beacon in the force. It takes Qui-Gon’s breath away and he stares in awe at the man beneath him, silently thanking his lucky stars that this man fell in love with him.

Obi-Wan pulls Qui-Gon’s lips to his, and he follows Obi-Wan’s touch easily, because in what universe would he ever not?

Obi-Wan kisses him slowly, softly, as though he’s just savouring the feeling of Qui-Gon’s lips against his, and Qui-Gon is helpless to let him.

“I love you too,”

The words are whispered against his lips, both a benediction and a promise.

A promise that Qui-Gon will always strive to be worthy of.


End file.
